39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Tolliver
Evan Joseph Tolliver was Amy Cahill's boyfriend.' '''Despite most people thinking otherwise, he was not Vesper 3, as proved in Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof. He died protecting Amy in Day of Doom. History He attended the same high school as Amy Cahill. In Vespers Rising, Amy seemed to have quite the crush on Evan, and in The Medusa Plot they seem to be dating for months already. Later he was working in the Cahill Command Center, helping Amy and Dan. Appearance & Personality In Evan's first main arrival, The Medusa Plot, Amy described Evan to be "The Bill Gates of Attleboro Junior/Senior High"... Deep blue eyes obscured by Coke-bottle glasses...broad shoulders held in a stance that somehow reminded her of the Pink Panther. From the picture, he had a ginger hair color (almost Amy's hair color.) He was kind and loving towards his girlfriend, Amy Cahill. However, he had a different kind of relationship with Dan. Evan was also a bit hostile towards Ian, and they bickered constantly. This suggested a strong rivalry between Evan and Ian. Family Not much about Evan's family is known, other than that he has an aunt and living parents, as well as an older cousin who attends Harvard. It was also very possible that he is related to Greg Tolliver, Shep's friend. Talents He was called by Dan a 'human computer' so he is probably very intelligent like Amy. Being a computer geek, he knew what a DeOssie phone was, when Sinead, an Ekat, did not. However, it was possible that Sinead was purposefully withholding the information since she turns out to be the Vesper mole. Appearances Vespers Rising He appeared for a while in this book by talking to Amy on how nervous he was on the English paper they are doing, and after Amy and Dan tried to attack Erasmus he was shocked but went back in the coffee shop like nothing happened. The Medusa Plot He was with Amy and Dan when they get attacked at the bus by Vespers. He, being in a relationship, was worried about Amy. As Dan put it, "You both are together everytime, and when you're not, you call each other on the phone. If you won't answer back, he'll call the cops." After Amy and Dan left their mansion, Evan was arrested outside of the mansion. He claimed he was just trying to make sure Amy was OK. They release him, but Amy had to call and tell him she had to leave. She claimed she was "so going to be dumped and flushed like the trash she is". Evan learns about the Cahills and Vespers feud when Ian had went to a shop he works at. Overall, he learned of his girlfriend's history, and how much trouble he had gotten himself into. A King's Ransom In A King's Ransom, Evan stayed at Cahill Command Center helping Amy and Dan together with Sinead and Ian. Evan always wanted to talk to Amy. He's always waiting for Amy to call. He didn't even want to sleep just to talk to Amy. The Dead Of Night Evan works at the Cahill Command Center and tries to help Amy and Dan as much as he can. He still worries about Amy and begins to feel jealous of Jake. He posts a picture of the hostages' lizard on the Message Board, which causes him to have a fight with Sinead. Shatterproof He asked Ian where he has been when he saw him. Trust No One He finds out that Sinead is Vesper Three, and sends a text to Amy. Amy gets it in the nick of time, just before she is about to spill the beans to Sinead about the serum. Later, Evan meets up with Amy, Jake, Atticus and Dan at Yale. He tries to spend some boyfriend/girlfriend time with Amy, but decides not to, as he can clearly see that she is not in 'girlfriend' mode. Evan notices something fishy going on between Amy and Jake. During the end of the book, he asks for Amy, but Dan tells her that she's not stable enough to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter. Day of Doom He and Ian are shown in Cahill Command Center when Phoenix calls them, so they head off to Washington. He is later kidnapped with Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, and the hostages. He is also one of the four killed by saving Amy (and Dan) from Vesper One. He is shown also talking to Amy as she is temporarily dead. He is mentioned by Jake as a "cool guy" despite the fact that they kind of disliked each other. Nowhere to Run'' Amy is seen staring at his gravestone. When she and Dan are attacked, one of the attackers push Amy and she smashes her head off of the gravestone now saying, "VAN TOLLIVER". This angers Amy, and she beats the attackers. Also, Evan's parents blame Amy for the death of Evan so when Amy goes to his wake, Evan's mom shuts the door on her face. Cards His main card is Card 302: Evan Tolliver. He also appears on Card 272, Card 284, and Card 286. 's boyfriend and Madrigal recuit]] Trivia *Evan has a cousin that attends Harvard. *Evan's card has a code near him that says 'Keep him close' (as most Cahills suspect he is an enemy). *Evan was a suspect for being Vesper Three: The Mole. *He was a suspect of being Vesper Five. *In In Too Deep, Shep Trent has a friend who helped Amy and Dan travel by air named Gregory Tolliver. Since Shep is a suspected Vesper, this is the first clue that Evan Tolliver might be a Vesper since he might be related to him. **However, this is highly unlikely as Evan was killed by a Vesper agent, unless he is a traitor to the Vespers. *Evan started a cryptography club in middle school. *Evan loves to bake cookies. *Evan has seen every James Bond movie at least 3 times. *He makes excellent strawberry shortcakes, according to Card 302. *He had a little sister. Category:Day of Doom Category:Males Category:Vespers Rising Category:Characters Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Possible Vesper Category:The Council of Six Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Vespers Category:Protagonists Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Main Character Category:Message Board Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Amy Cahill Category:Vesper Five Category:Evan Tolliver Category:In Too Deep Category:Madrigal Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Vesper Three Category:Deceased Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Books in Series Two Category:Nowhere to Run Category:Unstoppable Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist